Alekai
by TheCunningFox
Summary: Repost of Alekai from my other account with a little bit more that I added onto it hopefully you enjoy it.


Chapter 1: A Warm Welcome

A cold night in the forest had passed while the lupine slept under the blanket of snow that covered him while he slept through the dark of night. He got up and brushed off every bit of snow on him.

His white fur and white clothes blended in well with the background. The only thing that could be seen was his eyes and nose. He moved swiftly through the forest not making any noise while he sprinted through the quiet place.

The lupine reached the end of the forest to come to a rather deep ravine with a very old bridge placed precariously in the middle. He slowly walked across the bridge expecting something to snap and lead him to his death. He approached the end of the rope strung bridge and stepped off. He moved on the barely visible path coming to a village. The lupine came to a stop at the gate, put his hood up and entered.

The hooded lupine walked in the middle of the road being stared at by everyone whom he passed. He entered the blacksmith's shop. The man at the counter stared at him while he unsheathed his sword and placed it on the counter.

"How much can I get for this?" he asked.

The man took it and examined the large blade for a minute.

"700."

"Alright, I can do that."

The man counted out 700 coins while the lupine pulled out a piece of paper with a drawing on it.

He received 700 coins.

"Would you be able to make this for me within a few days?" he asked pointing to the sword on the paper.

The vulpine took it from him and looked at it. "Out of what?" he asked.

"The best material you have available."

"Alright it'll be done in two days." The lupine started to walk away. "Safira!" he called.

"Yes uncle?"

"Are you done with Goro's battle axe yet?"

"No sir, I still need to polish it." The back of the vulpines hand made contact with the right side of her face. The lupine stopped at the door.

"You were supposed to be finished with it an hour ago!"

The lupine turned around. "Don't you dare lay another finger on her or you will have no use of your hands for the rest of your life!"

"Do you want me to make your sword or not?" the vulpine asked as the vixen got back up on her feet.

"Not if you're going to abuse another being in the process." The lupine answered.

The blacksmith gave the drawing back to the hooded figure and turned to the vixen. "What are you still doing here!?" he hit the vixen, knocking her to the floor once again. "Go finish Goro's axe!"

The lupine grabbed the recently sold sword and cut off the vulpines hands with one swing. "I told you what would happen." The lupine sheathed the sword and went around the counter. He helped the vixen to her feet. "Are you okay?" his hood came down.

"I'll be fine…" she said slowly. "You're Alekai!"

"Keep it down! I don't need guards on my ass right now."

"Sorry. Are you going to be staying for very long?"

"I would've, but there's no point now. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know."

"You're hiding something aren't you?"

"Why would you ask something like that?"

"GUARDS! GUARDS!" the vulpine shouted as loud as he could. Two men in armour rushed through the door. "Them, right there." They tied their hands behind their backs and brought them to the chieftain.

They were escorted to the biggest building in the village. The chieftain was sitting in his seat while the two were brought to their knees in front of him.

"You will not be needed." He said to the guards. The guards left the building. "So this is the infamous Alekai…What a child you are! Thinking you can mosey on into my village and not be caught by my guards." He chuckled. "They probably didn't even have to try to catch you." The chieftain stared into Alekai's eyes.

"But who is this? Probably just a whore, that tags along with you."

"Don't you dare say that!" Alekai screamed at the top of his lungs. Immediately he received a punishing blow to the head. Blood poured from a cut on the side of his face onto the stone floor.

"Don't talk to me like that peasant." Blood dripped into the mouth of Alekai. He started to lick his lips from the delicious taste of the red liquid seeping from his face. Alekai's breathing got heavier and heavier as his eyes shown a blinding cyan.

His hands were free to move a small dagger had formed in the right hand of the deadly vulpine. He jumped onto the chieftain and snapped his neck. Large pounding began against the oversized doors to the building. Alekai then tore off the bottom jaw of the man, then sank his teeth into the neck of the recently deformed corpse. Blood poured from his mouth as he regained consciousness. The doors to the building collapsed. Safira who was terrified, turned to see a mob obviously going to kill Goro, only if he was still alive.

The mob looked at the dead body, then at Alekai who was drenched in his and Goro's blood. "Kill the demon spawn!" they shouted charging at him.

Safira jumped in front of Alekai stopping the mob from killing him. "Don't touch him!" she screamed.

"Safira!" one of the people in the back yelled. Eventually the man was at the very front of the mob of people.

"Brother." She hugged the vulpine. "Tell these people to leave him alone."

"Men and women!" he shouted. "This man is not our enemy. He is an ally. He is the one that slain Goro. We have no quarrel with him. Let him go in peace." He finished as he untied his little sister.

Alekai collapsed behind Safira. She immediately went to his aid.

**3 HOURS LATER**


End file.
